1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, electronic devices add various functions and perform a compositive function. For example, the electronic devices can perform a mobile communication function, a data communication function, an image photographing function, a voice recording function, etc. The electronic devices can include displays for displaying data. In recent years, a demand for a display of a form in which at least one surface of the electronic device is substantially extended throughout the entire surface is being increasing.